


I Know You're In There

by mal_fuctioning_writer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mal_fuctioning_writer/pseuds/mal_fuctioning_writer
Summary: Hydra has gotten their hands on you, and they've held you captive for months to experiment on you, making your powers completely unstable. Now your fiance, Natasha Romanov, and the other Avengers have finally come to rescue you, but once you're home... things just aren't the same. (Natasha Romanoff X Reader)





	I Know You're In There

You backed into the corner of your cell as much as you could, hugging your knees to your chest. At every sound of a gunshot or scream, your hands pressed harder on your ears to drown everything out. Rouge tears streamed down your cheeks once you realized that this could very possibly be the end for you.

All of the fighting you’ve been doing on your own to keep yourself from going insane were for nothing. For months on end, they experimented on you to amplify your abilities on a weaponized level. After this prolonged entrapment, you still never thought that you’d be back in the hands of Hydra who gave you your abilities in the first place. You could barely control it yourself with the little training Wanda gave you, so you had wondered why they tried so desperately to attain your abilities. You’d killed many scientists and Hydra operatives in self defense, but that’s exactly what they wanted.

They wanted to pick apart every little detail and conduct it into their own research to make you stronger. The only thing keeping you from accidentally destroying everything was the completely dark room they held you in. There was no escape for you now. You knew that they’d be coming for you soon to kill you since they didn’t want anyone getting their hands on you.

The only thing you could think about was your fiance Natasha. You had been due to marry each other, but they nabbed you during the car ride there. It was all one event after the other until you found yourself unable to fight anymore. You were so desperate in keeping the hope that your friends, the Avengers would save you, but you feared that your mind was too far gone and your powers were at their most unstable state. At this point you’d rather die than put your friends, let alone the woman you love, in any danger.

The lights in your cell switched on and you shook your head, “No no no no! Go away!” If it were Hydra operatives that were there to kill you, they would have kept the lights off. So, that could only mean that your friends were on the other side of the door. You lifted your hand and your shadow quickly extended and formed tendrils that blocked the door. A loud banging on the door made you cringe and your tendrils wavered slightly, but you refused to let them bust through. Then the banging got louder and you shook your head, “Leave me alone!”

“Y/N, it’s Cap! We’re here to get you out of here,” Steve shouted from the other side of the door.

“Just go away, Steve! I’m worth saving anymore,” you replied with your tendrils getting stronger the higher your stress levels got.

“Hey kid, listen to me. You’ll be just fine. We’re just going to need you to calm down,” Tony said as he joined and placed a hand on Steve’s shoulder to stop him from trying to break down the reinforced door, knowing that his efforts would do nothing.

“I can’t! My powers are too unstable right now. I might kill you,” you squeezed your eyes shut and hugged your knees even harder.

“Y/N?” Natasha’s gentle voice suddenly caused everything else to go silent, “it’s me, Y/N. We’re here to take you home, baby.”

You opened your eyes and reluctantly stood up, your legs feeling slightly wobbly, “Nat, I can’t go home. I’m too unstable. They… they experimented on me, and they’ve made me into a weapon. I might end up hurting you or maybe even worse. You need to leave right now.”

“Y/N, listen to me, okay? You’ll be fine. We’ve gone through something much worse together, right? Your powers haven’t driven us apart before, so they won’t now,” She said while pressing her forehead to the wall along with her hand.

You did the same, sensing her from the other side, “I don’t want to hurt you, Nat.”

“You won’t, baby. I know you won’t, but I’m going to need you to do something for me alright? Stop using your powers and let us in.”

“I can’t do that,” you shook your head.

“Y/N, please.”

You sighed, making your shadow retread to the form of your body on the floor, “Alright. Now what?”

“Just step back and keep your eyes shut. Can you do that for me?”

You did as she instructed, squeezing your eyes closed as much as you could. Then the hissing sound of the doors made you gasp and step backwards and trip, so that you landed on your butt.

Natasha rushed to your side and knelt down, “Whoa there, it’s okay. Just keep your eyes closed.” She wrapped a dark cloth around your eyes and smiled, “There we go. As long as you can’t see, you can’t use your powers.” She carefully helped you to your feet and pulled you into a tight hug.

You hugged her back and felt the cloth become wet with tears, “I’ve missed you so much, Nat. I’m so sorry I didn’t show up for my own wedding.”

She chuckled, wiping away her own tears, “It’s fine, Y/N. We can just have another one. Hydra free this time.” Thor cleared his throat and Natasha looked over to the men standing on the other side of the doorway. She sighed, “Well, I guess I’m not the only one who missed you. All the guys missed you, still not as much as me though.”

You felt Natasha pull away and her embrace was replaced by Thor’s muscular arms as they lifted you up, “Oh my dear friend, we’ve missed you very much. Natasha barely rested for months until we got a lead on where they were holding you. It was stressful for all of us.”  
He put you down and you felt someone place a gentle, yet firm, hand on your shoulder. You could only assume it was Steve, and you were right, “Welcome back to the team, Y/N.”

You smiled and shook your head, “I’m afraid I won’t be much help as I seem to be temporarily decommissioned.”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure that some rehabilitation with Bucky and training with Wanda will get back on track in no time.”

“As much as I love this heartfelt reunion, I believe that we have members of our team still fighting outside, so if we could save it until we get back to the tower, that would be just dandy,” Tony said, making the mood more serious as it should be.

“Alright, let’s move out,” the tone of Steve’s voice shifted as you heard them start to leave.

Natasha grabbed your hand and started pulling you along, “Stay close, and don’t you dare let go of my hand.”

“Not like I have much of a choice, Ms. Romanov,” you replied, heavily sarcastic.

You heard her laugh followed by the feeling of her kicking ass while holding your hand, “See, as much as I hate it, I really missed your sarcasm.”

She continued to drag you along while you felt all the sharp turns and ran up flights of stairs. All the while the sounds of battle filled your ears, but Natasha seemed to reassure you that everything would be just fine. And it was fine until all the movement and a sudden gust of wind caused your blindfold to fly off. The natural light from the sun stung your eyes and you winced. Your vision quickly became clear and you became very aware that you were outside now, in the middle of a battlefield.

At that moment, you felt yourself begin to panic. Your heart was pumping and you began to hyperventilate. The shadow below you began to stretch and target everyone, allies and enemies alike. “Nat, I- I can’t control this. I need to go back.”

She stopped and realized what was going on around you. 

“Nat, get her under control,” Tony said through the comms.

With a sigh, she pulled you to somewhere with cover to make you focus solely on her. “Okay, Y/N. Just look at me and take deep breaths.” You nodded, following her instructions. She smiled and continued, “Now visualize that your tendrils are all under your control.”

You shook your head, “I can’t do that.”

“Yes you can, Y/N. You are strong. Just imagine them only attacking the enemies, okay? I believe in you.”

You looked into her eyes and felt yourself gain confidence by her inspiring words, “Alright.” With that, you took a deep breath and stepped out of the cover to watch the chaos. Your tendrils were everywhere and everyone was struggling to not be engulfed by its darkness. You put your hands together and nodded, beginning to sway your hands to control the tendrils. They released your friends as they watched you with great intensity and the screams of your former captures were muffled as you engulfed them one by one into your shadow until there was nothing left of them. Once the last of them were handled, you collapsed and panted heavily.

Natasha once again rushed to your side and put the blindfold over your eyes again, “You did it, Y/N. You did it.”

“Well done, kid,” you heard Tony’s voice shout from a random direction.

You smiled and Natasha started to drag you again, “Now let’s get back home and get you readjusted to everything.”

Though everyone thought you would return to normal, nothing was the same. You couldn’t really take the blindfold off without your powers going out of control. There wasn’t one moment that you couldn’t go without it. It was almost as if you were blind now, and it frustrated you greatly. Even Wanda’s training wasn’t helpful. You became more irritable and closed yourself off from everyone, including Natasha, as your ability seemed much worse than before.

The only person you felt that you could really relate to was Bucky. Both of you had been tortured and experimented on to become weapons, and for some reason, your abilities were dampened around him. Because of that, he was the only one you would be around without having to stay blindfolded and you could more easily train with him. Bucky was your only friend, and for that, Natasha felt that there had been a wedge between you.

“Okay, next let’s try… lifting the treadmill, but not engulfing it. Do you think you can do that, Y/N?” Bucky asked as he leaned against a far wall to stay out of your way.

“Oh please, Barnes. That is a piece of cake,” you said and sent your shadow forward to sprout upwards and lift it with ease. You even made it look like it was lifting weights.

He chuckled, “Alright, I get it. How about everything in the room at once?”

“In my sleep,” you said with great confidence before clenching your fist and raising it slightly higher, allowing your shadow to spout many other tendrils to lift every piece of equipment.

Bucky applauded, “You’re improved, young Padawan.”

You set everything down and put your hands on your hips, “Bucky Barnes, was that a pop culture reference.”

“I’m learning,” he said with a shrug.

“Alright, what’s next on the list, Mr. Miyagi?” You asked while you jumped around.

“This is going to be the hardest part yet, Y/N. Do you think you’re ready?”

You waved him off, “Come on, Bucky. You’ve seen how well I can control it now. I think I’ll be just fine.”

“The next step is right behind the door. Be prepared, ” he said and you tensed up, readying yourself for what was behind the door.

Natasha stepped into the room and smiled awkwardly, “Hey Y/N.”

Your body relaxed and felt a wave of worry sweep over you, “Nat, what are you doing here?”

“This is your last test,” Bucky said before exiting the room.

You shook your head and began backing away from her, “It’s not safe for you here Natasha. You need to get out of here.”

She continued towards you without any sight of backing down, “I’ve been watching you get better. We’ll be just fine.”

As she got closer, your heart raced and your shadow slowly advanced towards her as you did your best to keep it at bay, “Nat, I-I-I-I really don’t think this is a good idea.”

“Y/N, I’m not going to give up on you. We still need to get married, and I’m not going to marry you with a stupid blindfold over your eyes. I want to look into your gorgeous eyes, okay? I need you to control your powers. I am not losing you!”

Just then your shadow overtook you and quickly wrapped around Natasha, squeezing the breath out of her. “No! Nat,” you yelled and raised your hand to keep it from completely engulfing her. You struggled with it while it tried to overpower your control, and nearly got it off. Then at the last moment, you let it slip somehow and it nearly surrounded her entirely when Bucky rushed it and wrapped the blindfold around your eyes. The tendril retreaded and you listened to Natasha cough gasp for air. 

“I’m so sorry, Nat. I just can’t. Not yet. Bucky, take me to my room,” you said, bascially demanding him to do it.

Natasha rushed to her feet and grabbed your wrist, “Please, Y/N.”

You snatched your arm away, “Now, Bucky.”

He grabbed your arm and led you up the stairs to your room.

You sat against your door in dark, images of what happened constantly replayed through your head again and again for days on end. It was like your mind was torturing you and telling you that you should never use your powers ever again. It was like your worst fear became a reality.

Natasha knocked on your door, and waited for a response that she knew she probably wasn’t getting, “Y/N, I know you’re in there. Everyone misses you… I miss you. You’re probably beating yourself up over what happened. I know you are, but you can’t keep doing that. Just because it happened doesn’t mean that you won’t eventually be able to control it.”

“I hurt you, Nat. Hell, I nearly killed you! How am I supposed to believe that I’ll be able to control my own ability,” you responded.

She sighed and sat with her back against the door, “Because I believe in you. I’ve always believed in you, Y/N. I know that you will get through this, and we’ll finally get married. You do still want to marry me, don’t you?”

“Is that even a question? Of course, I want to marry you, Natasha. I… I love you.”

Natasha smiled, “I love you, too Y/N. Now, will you please let me in?”

“I can’t do that. I might hurt you again.”

“Y/N, listen. I keep telling you that I believe in you, but have you been believing in yourself?”

You furrowed your brows, allowing your silence to answer for you.

“Exactly. I think that it’s time that you do. You’ve always doubted yourself, but if you just have faith in yourself, you can overcome this… You believe in me, right?”

“Well, yeah. I’m pretty sure that goes hand in hand if I love you.”  
Natasha rolled her eyes and smiled, “Then let’s try this one more time, okay? But now, believe in yourself.”

You took a deep breath and stood up, “Okay. Let’s do this.”

Natasha entered the main living room where everyone was going about, doing whatever they pleased. She had a big frown plastered on her face and everyone’s attention was diverted to her.

“Didn’t go well I’m assuming,” Bruce said with a disheartening tone.

You opened the mini fridge where canned drinks were located and popped one open. “Yeah. Y/N is totally just sulking in their room. It’s so sad to see,” you explained as you walked over to Natasha, wrapping your arm around her waist while sipping your drink. The room was completely silent as everyone’s eyes were completely focused on you and you shrugged, “Guess there’s nothing we can do to help poor Y/N.”

Bucky was the first to start laughing, followed by everyone else before they started crowding it for a group hug as they all cheered and congratulated you.

You pushed everyone away gently with your tendrils and laughed, “Alright guys, I understand that you’re happy to see me, but we’ve got another wedding to start planning.”


End file.
